


Obedience

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Collar, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Pet Play, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, dom!Ryan, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a habit of disobeying the King.</p><p>It's a good thing he likes the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my laptop's finally back! *trumpets* 
> 
> Took a little longer than it was supposed to, so sorry for the delay.
> 
> Anyway, I promised I'd write more pet play into my fics, and my word is good (of course, it also tends to help when the prompt kind of specified it beforehand anyway). 
> 
> Content warnings are pretty much all in the tags. Not actually dub/noncon, for once. The horror.

"You disobeyed me, Gavin."

 

"I'm sorry, my King." Gavin bit his lip and cast his eyes to the ground, looking as genuinely repentant as he could. He knelt on the rug in front of King Ryan's bed, hands folded neatly in his lap, head bowed and completely naked apart from the leather collar circled snugly around his throat.

 

"I don't believe you are," Ryan replied, voice smooth and dangerous. "After all, this is the third time this month you've gone somewhere that I've strictly forbidden you from going to." He eyed the younger man shrewdly, an ironic twist to his lips. "At this rate, I'm beginning think you _enjoy_ being punished."

 

Gavin dared to look up at the King through his lashes. "So you _are_ going to punish me?" he asked softly, not entirely able to keep the eagerness from his voice.

 

Ryan made a vaguely affirmative noise. "For all the good it will do," he muttered, circling behind Gavin. The younger man forced himself to keep his head pointing forward, shivering as he felt Ryan's hands skim over his shoulders. "Perhaps I'm simply too easy on you, hm?" Ryan pondered, leaning down slightly and tightening his hands around Gavin's shoulders. "Perhaps if I locked you in the dungeon to be tortured whenever you defied me, instead of bringing you to my chambers, would you be more obedient?" His grip shifted suddenly, his weight bearing down on Gavin as he shoved the younger man's body against the rug. Gavin whimpered, getting a faceful of soft fibre tickling his nose as Ryan dragged his arms behind his back, securing them with a set of leather cuffs. "I'm considering it quite seriously, Gavin. I can't have you continuously ignoring my direct orders, now can I?" His grip was firm on Gavin's neck, just below the collar, and even if Gavin hand wanted to struggle free, he wouldn't have been able to. The way that Ryan was bearing down on him, with absolute confidence in his superiority and dominance over the younger man, made Gavin's cock twitch.

 

Despite the severity of Ryan's tone, and his reputation for ruthlessness, both of them knew that the King would never truly harm Gavin. It was evidenced by the mere fact that Gavin had taken the opportunity to rebel against Ryan's wishes more than once. After the first time, most people would be brutally taught a lesson. Those who survived definitely did not strive towards a repeat performance.

 

Ryan gave the strap of the cuffs one final tug before straightening up, jerking Gavin to his feet by his collar. Gavin made a pathetic choking noise, scrambling to get his feet underneath him before he was strangled. With the slightest of smirks, Ryan turned and began undressing, seating himself at the head of the bed once he was entirely unclothed. He crooked a finger at Gavin. "I believe you know what is expected of you."

 

A faint blush mounted on Gavin's cheeks as he clambered onto the bed on his knees, unable to use his hands to steady himself. He shuffled forward, keeping his eyes respectfully averted and instead staring at the section of bed directly in front of him, until Ryan's bare thighs came into view. Ryan's fingers slid under his chin, tipping his head back. Gavin caught a quick glimpse of the look on Ryan's face - lust with a trace of fondness - before the King's hand travelled lower, fingers catching on the metal loop on the front of Gavin's collar and dragging the younger man closer. Gavin lurched forward, almost collapsing ungracefully against the King. Somehow, he managed not to lose his balance completely. He looked up from where he was crouched between Ryan's legs. The King quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

Nodding to himself, Gavin leaned down further, tongue darting out to wet his lips before taking the head of Ryan's half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. He pulled off after a few seconds, placing open-mouthed kisses along its length, then wrapped his lips around the shaft once more, sinking down a little further this time. He ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of Ryan's cock, pressing against it as he hollowed his cheeks. The King's lips parted with a sigh. Gavin felt Ryan harden rapidly in his mouth, and a thrill of self-pride and satisfaction ran through him before he dipped his head even lower, determined to fight his body's natural instinct to gag.

 

He got most of the way down before he felt his throat start to convulse, and, displeased with himself, he drew back, briefly swirling his tongue around the head of Ryan's cock and dipping into the slit before bobbing back down, forcing himself to take in a little more. One of Ryan's hands threaded through Gavin's hair, knotting firmly in the golden-brown locks, to encourage the younger man. The other hooked through Gavin's collar, holding him down even more firmly.

 

Surely enough, a few repeats later, Gavin felt another flicker of gratification as Ryan bottomed out, the monarch's eyes fluttering shut as Gavin's throat contracted around his length. Ryan thrust gently up into the younger man's mouth, still holding Gavin against him and ultimately forcing himself as deep as possible down the younger man's throat. Gavin's fingers twitched reflexively, struggling to suppress the urge to choke as Ryan began to fuck his mouth with less caution. He mastered himself, knowing that if he tried to pull away at this point, Ryan might _actually_ punish him for once instead of just fucking him into submission like he normally did.

 

His jaw ached and his mouth felt thoroughly used by the time Ryan's hips started to stutter, and he almost gasped with relief when the King pulled him off completely. Gavin's eyes closed almost automatically, feeling the warm strands of Ryan's release landing on his cheeks. Ryan took a moment to admire the sight before ordering Gavin to clean himself up. Opening his eyes, Gavin made to wipe his face against the sheets, but Ryan's hand on his collar stopped the motion in its tracks. He cast the King a confused look before realisation dawned on him, tongue flicking tentatively across reddened lips to collect a few drops of the milky fluid. "Very good, my pet," Ryan purred. The approving gleam in Ryan's eyes prompted him to continue, tilting his head forward so that the come higher on his cheeks could trickle down into the range of his eager tongue.

 

He let out a whine when he could feel that there was still some of the tacky substance on his face, but out of his reach. Ryan relented and allowed him to wipe the rest off on the sheets, pulling the younger man close once he was clean. His lips went straight for Gavin's neck, not particularly keen on tasting himself on Gavin's tongue. A soft gasp escaped Gavin's mouth as Ryan sucked a harsh mark onto his skin, nipping at it before adding another, and another. It wasn't long until Gavin's neck was dotted with round bruises, and Ryan took his time running teeth and lips and tongue over each of them. Gavin trembled with need, still-red lips parted to allow for the panting breaths that didn't seem to supply enough oxygen to his brain to allow him to think straight.

 

The King repositioned them so that Gavin was seated in front of him, while the King kneeled behind him, Gavin's arms sandwiched between their bodies.

 

Gavin practically started sobbing when Ryan finally wrapped firm fingers around the younger man's leaking cock. With a devilish grin, Ryan began to stroke him languidly, satisfying Gavin's need for friction, but doing next to nothing for the younger man's need to reach the point of release. Gavin was quick to start moaning, his head rolling listlessly against the King's chest as he attempted to buck into the fingers encircling his cock, but the motion was halted by Ryan's other hand, digging firmly into his hip. He cried out with incoherent sounds that were barely a step above moans, the tantalisingly insufficient amount of stimulus he was receiving stunting his ability to form words. He pushed back against Ryan's chest, trying to find the space to be able to thrust at least a little bit. All he succeeded in doing was reducing the gap between them, his fingers crushed against Ryan's abdomen. The King's cock, already hardening again, pressed against his left ass cheek, and it was just another sensation added to the multitude that were sending Gavin into overdrive, desire coursing unbearably hot under his skin.

 

With a sudden, firm shove, Ryan sent Gavin sprawling against the bed. It took every ounce of self-control Gavin had not to grind against the sheets in a desperate bid to reach completion. Instead, Gavin did what he knew was expected of him - he drew himself up on shaky legs and presented his ass to Ryan.

 

But apparently, Ryan had other plans. "Sit up," Ryan commanded, and even though he was confused, Gavin was quick to comply, swivelling his body to face the King.

 

While Gavin had been turned around, Ryan had uncorked a small bottle of scented oil that he kept on his bedside table, and liberally coated his cock with it. Now, he shifted himself a little further down the bed, lower back flush against the mattress but still eye-level with the younger man crouched uncertainly between his legs.

 

"I want you to fuck yourself," he said softly, smirking when he saw Gavin become even more unsure, ducking even lower under the King's steady gaze. "If you wanted more preparation, perhaps you shouldn't have disobeyed me in the first place," he added with a raised eyebrow.

 

"…Of course, my King," Gavin replied demurely, shuffling forward and hooking his legs outside of Ryan's, his motions a little stilted without the use of his hands. He groaned, head tipping back, as their cocks brushed against one another, the oil allowing for an easy slide. Ryan's hands swept up Gavin's thighs, settling supportively on the younger man's hips to help him line up. Slowly, Gavin started to lower himself onto the King, cursing wildly as the head of Ryan's cock breached his entrance. The stretch and burn echoed through him, seeming to reverberate in his bones. He was never more keenly aware of the King's girth as he was at that moment, but the burn soon gave way to the kindling of increased desire, low in his abdomen. A small, detached part of his brain mused that this seemed to be another 'punishment' of Ryan's that would actually make the younger man more eager to act out in the future, in hopes of it happening again.

 

Ryan's hands vanished from his hips, leaving Gavin to lower himself down the rest of the way entirely under his own strength. His legs started to quake almost immediately from the strain, and his breath came in soft gasps and moans as he slowly sank down onto the King. Once he seated himself completely on Ryan's cock, he had to pause for a moment to collect himself, head bowed and panting heavily. Gavin had served under the King, had shared his bed for years, but he'd never felt so completely filled up in all that time.

 

For his part, Ryan tipped his head back against the pillows, letting out a low groan at the sensation of Gavin clenching rhythmically around him as the younger man's body strove to accommodate for the sudden intrusion. Sweat trickled down Gavin's back, seeping into the cuffs on his wrists, air entering his lungs in hoarse gulps. The King rocked up into him ever so slightly, and Gavin made a low noise, his cock twitching. Slowly, Gavin raised his head, his back straightening out of the hunched position he'd been holding. He bit his lip and rolled himself against the King. A soft keen of pleasure whistled through his teeth, and he repeated the motion with greater confidence. Ryan's hands settled on Gavin's hips once more, raising the younger man almost completely off the cock he was seated on before yanking him back down, slamming into Gavin as far as he could go. Gavin cried out, mouth hanging open as Ryan thrust up into him again, perfectly angled to hit the younger man's sweet spot.

 

"You're so good for your King, aren't you, my pet?" Ryan hummed, thumbs massaging the sides of Gavin's thighs as he lifted the younger man once more. It was all Gavin could do to nod, a needy whine escaping him as he settled back down, taking the King in completely.

 

Gavin felt like his legs and his core were on fire, unable to support himself with his hands as he was. Sweat seemed to pour off him in waves, slicking his body and making him slide against the King's skin, which only made things more difficult. If it weren't for Ryan's hands steady on his hips, Gavin would have lost the strength to draw himself up again and again, instead crashing down onto the King, body refusing to lift itself.

 

The King suddenly pulled Gavin down so that the younger man was fully seated on him. One of Ryan's hands shot upwards, fingers curling around the metal loop on Gavin's collar and tugging until their lips met in a possessive kiss. Gavin moaned into the King's mouth. The muscles in his abdomen fluttered as Ryan rocked his hips against him, and he shuddered with pleasure at the feeling of the King sliding in and out of him. Ryan's lips moved from Gavin's mouth back to the marks he'd left on Gavin's neck and shoulders, adding a few more before letting the younger man straighten. It was clear that Gavin was approaching his finish, eyes clenched shut at the mounting pressure building in his groin. He all but howled when Ryan took his aching cock in hand, only needing to give it a few solid pumps before Gavin was spraying his load against his own stomach. He switched his grip back to the younger man's hips, pounding into Gavin with abandon as he soared towards his own pleasure point. With two final, hard thrusts, Ryan buried himself as deep in Gavin's ass as he could go, releasing into the younger man with a groan.

 

"There," he murmured after a few moments, lifting the younger man from him gently and undoing the cuffs. "Do you feel your King has punished you appropriately?"

 

"Of course, my King."

 

Ryan made a vague noise, running his fingers through Gavin's sex-mussed hair. The younger man leaned into the touch. "Hm. So you won't try and get into places that I have forbidden you to go to?"

 

"Of course not, my King," Gavin was quick to reply.

 

Perhaps a little too quick. Ryan chuckled fondly, settling back against the cushions as Gavin curled up at his side. "You're the worst liar I know."

 


End file.
